


tiny little boy

by hyoseumi



Series: you'll come to me (this is your end) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Mark, bottom!taeyong, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: Taeyong is sure a freak, too bad he doesn't know himself that well. But Mark does, right?





	tiny little boy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry y'all this is just the start of the nastiest thing i'm about to write and post on this website

“Squeeze,” Taeyong managed to form a word between sighs, both rows of teeth clenched against each other. Spreading his legs, flesh crashing against flesh, Mark grabbing at his hips as if he were clutching at straws.

His body wasn’t responding at this point, but he had to do it. His moans were loud in the silence of the warm, hotel room; mixed with his kisses, with his saliva, with his hands tracing every inch of his skin and Taeyong was _melting._

Taeyong had never seen him like that, so immersed in him that he couldn’t even speak, he wasn’t able to make an effort and think clearly.

 

“Mark,” he called for his attention again, the hand that grabbed his hair pulled him up to mix their mouths in a heated, wet kiss, something that was more like tongues playing around in an uncontrolled game. “Mark, _squeeze it,_ ” Taeyong grabbed his free hand, the one that was on his hips and left red marks on his pelvis.

He pulled it up to his neck, forced him to close his fist around it, he _needed_ it. He wanted to feel the lack of air in his lungs, the throat getting tighter, the blush rising up his cheeks. The dizziness, the sweat coming down his temples, the chest waving as if it was vibrating to the timing of Mark’s body.

 

“Damn, Taeyong,” that was the only thing Mark has said through the night, his fingertips getting white when clenching the skin and the moans he couldn’t keep quiet were now silent.

 

“Fuck me,” he whispered, cracked voice, sweaty hands that slipped when he grabbed Mark’s strong arms, making a disaster out of him. “Harder, please, fuck me harder.”

 

His watery eyes, the tongue out of his mouth, drooling over Mark, cocking his head to show him that smile of pure pleasure he had on his lips. Taeyong never had enough, he always needed more and more, take Mark to unsuspected limits. He corrupted him, he was the one to make that Mark everyone knew to _disappear_ , becoming a dark person, driven by lust and desire.

 

The rhythm of Mark’s hips was frenetic, his cock was deep, so deep inside him and sometimes, _oh_ , he felt how he was hitting that spot. And it made him shiver, electric shocks that ran all over his spine. But it was never enough.

 

“Tell me what I am,” Taeyong spoke in between, loosening Mark’s grip around his neck to breathe just a little.

 

“Slut,” the moan Taeyong let out of his mouth was sharp, even squeaky, resting his head on Mark’s right shoulder, squeezing his fingers around his wrist so he could choke him a little more. “You are a whore that likes to have his hole fucked all the time, right, hyung?” At this, the younger stopped moving his hips, staying in his insides, feeling how these contracted around his cock constantly.

 

“Don’t stop, please—” Taeyong cried out, moving his ass against Mark’s cock like he was desperate for some contact, friction, for feeling the tip hitting that spot that make him literally die.

 

“You can’t stand a single day without fucking, huh?” Mark dangerously approached to his ear and bit it with such strength, putting his tongue inside it and moving it like it was a snake. “How many times you asked before, _hyung_? ‘Come inside me, fill me up with your cum, choke me, beat me’… How many times? What would say the people who admire you? If they get to see you like this… Crying and asking for me to fuck you, your hole is loose of all the times I get my cock inside you, it doesn’t even satisfy me anymore…”

 

God, _yes_. That was just what he wanted. Hearing Mark treating and humiliating him like he was doing, making him feel like an used tissue. Knowing that Mark would leave him later, covered in his cum, knowing that he would leave who knows where and he would make him feel even pathetic, like it was his revenge.

 

“Shut up,” Taeyong tempted him again, not knowing what would happen to him if he did. “Fuck me properly and stop talking shit,” he mockingly stuck his tongue out, making a joke out of something that made him harder than before.

 

Mark was angry enough to let three of his fingers inside his mouth, getting them so deep inside his throat he choked. He started coughing, exaggerating, tears streaming down his face. The younger pulled out his fingers, put them back inside, listening to the sound his throat made when the abundant amount of saliva came out and down his chin.

 

“I’m gonna kill you, I swear,” Taeyong felt how his heart was going at a thousand per hour and he wanted to be scared, maybe _he was_ ; but the excitement that he felt —when seeing Mark like this— put him in an even illogical position. “Fuck, you get the worst out of me, I’m going to ruin you, I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop.”

 

“Like I’m going to do that, hah,” of course, the older of them was totally a brat in moments like these. His words encouraged Mark to hold him tightly by the hair and pull him to a side, pressing Taeyong’s head against the bed pillow.

The latter almost complained when he didn’t feel that hand around his neck no more, but instead of doing that, he smiled when he felt Mark’s hand squeezing his wrists without compassion. Now both of his hands were behind his back and tying him up.

 

“Fuck,” he moaned uncontrollably as he felt Mark’s pace becoming increasingly erratic, faster, deeper even than before. The muscle ring tensed and untangled constantly around his cock, which felt burn inside.

 

“God, I’m about to come,” Mark announced between groans, his sweaty body was sticking next to Taeyong’s, the sound of his wet dick going in and out was making him hornier.

 

“Come inside, please, pl-please…” and again, Taeyong was at the place he belonged to.

 

“Since when are you in a position to ask?” Mark has changed his mind and was dead serious now, exchanging positions on the bed, getting out of Taeyong in a single movement. He pulled his hair and dragged him so Taeyong was standing over him, _obeying._ “You think you can ask for something when you are like this? With that tiny dicklet of yours going crazy, it’s disgusting.” Then Mark grabbed his manhood and stretched it upward _—_ squeezed it so hard it felt like _wrecking—_ , ripping out a moan of pain and looking at it over and over again, frowning. “Are you sure you’ll cum with that thing?”

 

Taeyong opened his eyes widely when these words resonated inside his head and Mark was so inside him he felt his balls slapping against his butt cheeks. His sweat was now cold and went down like cascades over his whole body.

 

“No, Mark, I can’t…” he struggled to breath, he struggled trying to find the words inside his head, words that couldn't describe the sudden ache he felt in his chest.

 

“How could you do it, hah? That little maggot is useless,” the younger sharply slapped Taeyong’s manhood, making him shiver, he couldn’t stand up over him and ended up falling forward. “Nobody would want you to fuck them with that kid’s wiener you have, for what? If they aren’t going to feel a thing, right? You fucking cockwhore,” he finally whispered, letting out a laugh.

 

Taeyong remained silent, his fingernails sinking in Mark’s skin, the emptiness he felt made him swallow roughly. Mark was doing him so nice his head was spinning, as if he were going to faint at any moment. “No, no, pl… pl-pleasee…” he was ridiculous, unable to properly talk; a pathetic slut being used for a good fuck.

 

He started crying, sobbing loudly and opening his mouth out of pleasure, he couldn't help it. It was shortly after when he came over his abdomen, feeling a couple of quick and aggressive thrusts, his body had been shaking at least twenty minutes ago and it hadn’t stopped yet.

 

Mark hissed and got up from the bed. His big cock —compared to Taeyong’s— was glistening and looked tempting like it was a candy, or that was what Taeyong thought, his brain still didn’t functionate too well. The latter tried to imitate Mark’s moves but he noticed his hands on his shoulders, pressing them down.

 

“There, don’t you dare,” Mark pointed at him when releasing him, Taeyong looked more helpless than ever, lying on the bed. “Now you’re going to see how a _good cock_ works, big and thick like the one you’ll never have.”

 

He cimbled astride the other, sitting on his thighs so that both of their dicks were now close. He clenched his fist around his own manhood and pumped it up and down, still staring at Taeyong —who was biting his lips—, stooping over and feeling how his body muscles tensed up and got harder than before. He started laughing when looked down, squeezing Taeyong’s softness with his free hand. “How can you even call this a ‘cock’? It's like a clitoris,” he paused, jerking off faster. “From now on we’re going to call it that, your boyclit,” he tightened his grip, Taeyong gasped because it hurt too good. “Can you tell me what is this?”

 

“It’s my… My _boyclit_ …”

 

“That’s right, you dirty cumwhore,” Mark released him from the grip, clenching his jaw, still with that smile drawn on his face. He wanted to continue with this obscenity, but now both hands were sliding quickly and uncontrollably through his length.

 

“Please, sho-show me how you come with that enormous cock… I want your cum all over me,” Mark laughed again as he felt one of the best orgasms hitting him like a big wave. Cum stains ruining Taeyong’s body, making him smile in the sweetest way that existed. He was the happiest.

Trying to recover, Mark lay down next to him, his breathing and his heart going slower now. Taeyong’s hands ran over his own chest and abdomen, picking up his cum with his fingers and shoving them into his mouth while staring at Mark. “Yummy…” he couldn’t help but sigh when he saw him doing that, lazily kissing him after.

 

“You’re out of this world,” he said between little giggles.

 

“Can say the same about you… I wasn’t expecting that, it was too cruel,” Taeyong rolled his eyes like it bothered him, giving him a soft kiss later, caressing the short hair of his nape. “Though it wasn’t that bad…”

Mark slid both hands around his hips and pulled him closer, pressing him against his body and kissing one of his cheeks.

 

“It was amazing,” he whispered, a bit ashamed of himself. “And you're the best… You did very well, good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was it! you can send me anon hate on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/toppumakku) or do it off anon at [twitter](https://twitter.com/madcitywav)!! bye fellas it was nice meeting you btw i have the guts to post this so everyone can read it but if someone goes for me i will put this the way only registered users can read it :3


End file.
